Fallen Prince
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: Set in Medieval Times! Two broken and lonely souls, forced to adulthood in such a young age. They bear a dark past, almost similar to each others, although what would happen when they finally meet? More importantly, in WAR? And what's this? All is not as it seems and maybe even our very friends can destroy us... RyuKyo (WindDragon or RoyalShipping (sucks I know)) NilKyo (One-Sided)
1. Prologue

Wolfy: Hey Guys! Sorry if I haven't been updating

Kyoya: She lost ALL her progress AGAIN!

Wolfy: Don't rub it in!

_**BEYBLADE NOT MINE**_

* * *

Have you ever thought, what would happen if… If you could change your whole past! To erase and redo everything you ever did wrong in your life.

Well… I have.

Too bad though, life isn't Microsoft Paint where you can erase everything and start anew. A actually in my time, Microsoft or Paint doesn't even exist yet. Neither does Cell phones, gadgets nor vehicles, there's only dragons, spells, kingdom, wars and of course, old fashioned love and drama.

But there's no happy ending here…

I cradled my lover in my arms, silent tears running down my pinkish cheeks as I stared into the deep blue eyes that I love so much. Blood was flowing freely from his open wounds and I knew, it was far too late to save him. Despite the devastating tragedy we were placed in, he managed to give me one last smile and slowly reached to caress my face. His was cold, far too cold and knowing this, I leaned towards his touch. "I… Love. You" Our lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss and that only intensified my guilt. I was too late, too weak and stubborn and now… The payment? My love. As our lips parted, a whisper escaped his lips "good… bye" and it was over. I screamed with all my might, cursing the heavens above. Why? Why? Why HIM?! Although, I composed myself, it was o use crying over something that's already happened. All I can do now is to get back up, pick up my swords and avenge My Fallen Prince.

I'll retell my story of betrayal, abuse, death, war and most of all, Love. Tears will be shed and blood spilled but just like what I've always said, "Sometimes to win, you've to sin"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wolfy: yeah… not the best but, hope you guys like it ^.^

Kyoya: Yeah right…

Wolfy: Kyooooooooooooya, Don't be mean to meh!

Ryuga: *purr*

Kyoya; Get away from me!

Wolfy: O…Kay. Where's Nile when you need him?

Nile: *tied up* pftpftfptfpftrft

Kyoya: WAIT!

Ryuga: hm?

Kyoya: if it's in Medieval times, how the heck does he know about Microsoft Paint?!

Ryuga: ….

Nile: …..

Wolfy: …. Good Point…

Ryuga, Nile, Kyoya: *facepalm*

Ryuga: *turns to Nile* you're supposed to be tied up.

Nile: and you're supposed to be dead! Its fanfiction Dragon Breath! Deal with it!

_**Reviews are Appreciated!**_


	2. Dragon Guardian

Wolfy: so yeah... the last chapter was pretty short but that was because it was only the beginning or prologue :D  
Kyoya: apparently she's got two new stories in that crazy mind of hers sooooooo...  
Wolfy: MORE UKE KYOYA! XXDD  
Kyoya: I HATE you -3-  
Wolfy:yeah yeah XP  
*BEYBLADE* *NOT* *MINE*

* * *

"Deep within our very souls, lies a void. A void of pure darknes and an endless nothingness. It lies in wait, anticipating the time when it is finally capable of consuming our very being. The time when peace, tranquility, love, and most of all, Reason, is considered nothing more than an irrelevant waste of space and only pure and concentrated bloodlust remains. They say, for every good, there is an equivalent negative effect. To gain true peace, you must die, to gain tranquility, you must be alone, to gain everlasting love, you must fight, and to gain reason, you must engage in a battle with your innermost demons.  
Some may say otherwise but I wish for you all to think about what I will say to you now. You can never gain Peace alive, there will always be the tortuous doubt present, no matter how small or big, it will slowly consume you bit by bit, up until the point where it proves to much to bare. Next is Tranquility, it is closely assosciated with serenity or calmness and it is quite similar to peace. The doubt of death is ever present and due to the stress, this may prove difficult to achieve, even your most closest friends can be your enemies. Waiting. Waiting for the chance to destroy you, to betray you, to KILL you... Then there is Love, it is quite obvious why we must fight for it. Fight to survive, fight to protect, fight to prevent anyone from stealing them away and fight to be with the one you love. Although, this doesn't always works out. Ah, it seems we have reached the last, Reason. Reason is... Such a tremendous force. It can stop a waging war, it can stop the most trecherous of villains and it can also stop the stupidest of decisions, of course, it comes with an equally tremendous price. We must fight our innermost demons, winning gains the power of Reason but losing, extinguishes all Reason we may have ever had. And I must say, it can lead to grave consequences.  
So now I ask, have you ever considered these?"  
I was speechless, unable to process what I have just heard. Yes, I have thought about them, but not to this extent. "so Ryuga, what might be your answer?" the man before me was named Doji. He was my trainer and legal guardian, seeing as I was abandoned at the age of 3, forced to defend myself and live through the harsh world alone, with nothing but pure instinct by my side.  
At last, I faced him and answered "yes. Yes I have although it never reached this extent before." he seemed pleased by my answer and nodded, crossing his arms. "good, this is one of the thousands of notes written by one of the very first Guardians, the Dragon Empress. She was a splendid warrior and ruled with kindness and justice and her kingdom flourished, becoming widely known as the Kingdom of Eternal Flames. Now known as Regios." let me explain, my name is Ryuga Kishatu and I am an 13 year old Dragon Guardian.  
Guardians are those who possess the power of the elements that are embeded deep within our souls from the moment we are born. We usually unlock our abilities at the age of 10, although I'm a 'special' case. There are 3 specific Guardians that will have to fulfill a certain requirement in order foor us to unlock our hidden potential. These 3 are also the most powerful of the Guardians and have the ability to either destroy or recreate a whole dimension if they please. These Guardians happen to be the Dragon, the Lion, and the Falcon.  
"alright, enough chit-chat, let us continue with our training!" I barely had time to react as a sword came towards me, almost slicing my throat. 'I really need to stop spacing out, or else I'll find myself dead sooner when facng a real opponent.' I quickly dashed to the left, intent on grabbing my sword. Doji was right behind me, and was swiftly gaining up on me. I managed to get to my sword and used it to deflect Doji's oncoming attack. 'too close' I swiftly counters, aiming for his arms and after a few attempts, nealy losing in the process, I managed to knock his sword from his arms.  
I gave a sigh, exhausted and spent since we've been going at it for hours now. "alright, you're free to go roam Regios for now. I expect you to be home before night fall, you need all the rest you can get for tomorrow." he ordered and I only gave a nod and left, my sword secured behind my back just in case.  
Regios truly is beautiful, with the exception of the huge walls surrounding it. The castle at the very heart of the city was a traditional stone castle and towered over the whole kingdom. Lush green forests surrounded the kingdom and exotic flowers can be found at almost every corner of Regios. The king made sure every single one of his people was given the feeling of security and also the complete free will to do as they please, as long as it didn't interfere with his laws. Regios is also one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world and has gained fame and glory through all the wars and disputes that it has won in all its time.  
"I wonder... Do I have what it takes to be part of the army?" I whispered to myself as I walked, people waving, warm smiles on their faces and I gave a small one back. It was almost sunst and as I reached the docks, I gazed at the majestic scene before me. I already knew how to obtain my true potential but it proved near impossible, especially for someone much like myself.  
I had to find my SoulMate... How awesome was my luck?

* * *

Chapter 1 FINISHED!  
Wolfy: Hehe~ hope you guys like this chapter!  
Ryuga: she tried, She really did -_-"  
Wolfy: *3* until next time guys!  
Ryuga: BYE!  
REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	3. My Past

Wolfy: I finally got to update this story! Yay! Oh and please don't kill me if my wordings aren't that professional! I'm still a beginner at fanfiction! ^3^

Ryuga: where's Kyoya?

Wolfy: this is HIS chapter and this isn't like the one I posted at my songfic for Kyoya cause there's a lot of changes and it explains much further like before he got-mfphfpfhfhh

Ryuga: okay! Don't be a spoiler! On to the fanfic!

BEYBLADE NOT MINE

Kyoya's POV

"Hmhmhm~" I hummed, excited to show mom and dad what I just found deep within the forest. It was a silver pendant that had an intricate carving of 3 winds coming together at the center. 'I wonder if they'll like it as much as I do?' I continued to hum and wonder though that was when I saw a forest fire at the sight of our house.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, unable to use the powers of the Lion Guardian because I was still too young and inexperienced. "Mom! Dad!" I shouted when I was near, feeling a strong sense of foreboding and the stench of blood assaulted my nose. 'No. No. No!' When I did get there, it was a bloody massacre. I saw My dad crucified to a tree, his whole body covered in an endless barrage of cuts. Even my baby brother, Kakeru wasn't safe, they... They had him by the hair and as he screamed and wailed, they did nothing but laugh at his suffering. One of them raised his sword while two more held Kakeru down. And with a flick of a wrist from what looked like their leader, my baby brother was no more, his face glued and stuck in a scream of pure terror.

My mom... my mom was nothing more than a mere pile of ashes, the only way I knew was because of her beloved bracelet that sat in a pile of smoldering ashes. My family was gone. They were gone forever. Killed by what looked like Rouges and I did nothing more than stand here quietly and watch as they did it, like some helpless baby.

My instincts shout at me to run and yet I stood there, my eyes still glued to the scene. The leader suddenly turned and stared me right in the eye as his companions basked in the glory o their kill. He tauntingly smirked at me, challenging me to even dare to fight him. To avenge my slaughtered family but... I can't. I'm but a mere 8-year-old who barely has any experience with a sword, much less fighting bare-handed.

I managed to catch a glimpse of his shadowed cat-like amber eyes and a shiver passed my spine as he analyzed me, his eyes lighting up as if he found what he was looking for. "Lets go back to the kingdom now!" He commanded the others, his voice leaving no room for question, but one had enough bravery to ask "but Sir, we have yet to find the Guardian" "No. We'll go back immediately. I've made an important discovery regarding our mission that his Majesty might want to hear." With that, the others obediently ventured back towards their kingdom, the leader, leaving behind a crest of some sort.

When I was sure they were gone and far enough, I ran out of my hiding spot and approached the massacre that I once proudly called home. I saw the crest he dropped and pocketed it for future use. I went to work and made a make-shift burial ground at the front of our house. It seems the flames have started diminishing and I'll be able to go inside and see what materials and items I can still use.

It was hard to dig the holes without proper equipment and much harder to lift the bodies but I managed. First I lifted Kakeru's body, making sure I don't damage it any further and slowly lifted it towards his grave. I then took my dad's body. I carefully climbed the tree he was crucified to and took out the blades that held him in place, being mindful of the still bleeding cuts. Carrying was fairly difficult due to his size. After I got my dad in his grave. I then searched for a container for my mother's ashes.

Among the wreckage, I found a jar that managed to survive the blazing flames. It was a bit old but strong enough not to break at a single touch. I carried it towards where my mom's ashes were and I scooped up her ashes. It was a strenuous activity but I was able to get all the ashes into the jar. I secured the lid in place and tied her bracelet at the top. I then gently placed it at her grave and after that, I got to work on burying their remains. I worked until sundown and finally, I finished.

"Ugh!, it's really late now. I should get some rest." Though, with my condition, I have no where else to go. I decided to just sleep here. "G'night mom, dad, Kakeru. I hope you have sweet dreams..." I laid there, beside their graves, just gazing at the endless river of stars. Some may see constellations, patterns and other images but for me. All I could see were endless possibilities, dreams, hope and rebirth.

And yes, I said rebirth. Our bodies may never be the same after death but our very souls, always will. When I may die or disappear from this world, I wish to become one with the stars, and watch over those I love every night. Guiding them, Encouraging them and forever loving them...

My eyes slowly drooped closed as sleep slowly consumed my very being, the sweet blissful darkness lulling me towards it's open arms. And a few minutes more, I was fast asleep, content and happy that despite my family being dead... I, 8-year-old Kyoya Tategami will live on, although, I don't think if I can handle losing someone all over again...

•_• ~MORNING~ •_•

I jerked awake to sound of the sounds of horses and the thumps of heavy metal boots. "Commander! There's a survivor right here!" I barely had time to react when soldiers surrounded me, towering over me, alert and ready to give chase if I were to dare to even run. "What are you all so tense about? 'Tis but a mere child!" I stood up, facing the 'commander' with fearless eyes. "Hmm. I can see bravery in those eyes of yours, what's your name" it wasn't a question, but that of a command.

"Kyoya Tategami. After all I've witnessed, I have nothing to fear. Not even death" The two of us stared each other down. He analyzed me and I did the same to him. He had wild blue hair that spiked up in different directions and sharp but kind gray eyes. He looked to be around his late-thirties.

"Well then Kyoya, can you tell me what you saw." Okay, I know I said that I ha nothing to fear but... "It's okay if you aren't ready yet." He jumped off of his horse and walked closer towards me. As he stared at me with his eyes filled with sincerity, I couldn't help but trust him. He reminded me of my own father, the only difference was his hair.

"Here" "hmm?" I handed him the crest that I found yesterday and I watched as his bright gray eyes suddenly dimmed, extinguished was the fire within those very eyes and was replaced by sadness, anger, and pity. His eyes darkened as those emotions mixed together, turning pitch Black.

He took the crest from my outstretched hand and carefully examined it further. "Nemesis..." he whispered, barely audible to my young ears. "Kyoya, are those your family?" He pointed to the graves beside me and I gave a slowly nod, tears that I've held back, stubbornly trying to spill. But I controlled them. "Kid... How about I... adopt you?" My big blue eyes stared at him in awe 'he wants to.. to adopt me?' I couldn't believe it. He barely met me and yet he was willing to take care of me! "What do you say?" I couldn't refuse. I DIDN'T WANT TO REFUSE. So instead, I nodded my head eagerly.

"Great! The name's Loke and I know that my wife, Felicia is gonna love you" Felicia... that's gonna be my new mom huh? He carried me towards his horse and helped me get on. "Alright! Let's move out. We have all the information that we need!" I heard him order the soldiers and they also got ready. I had a feeling that, I was gonna be the one to provide information but I didn't mind. It was the least I could do.

I cast a final glance at my family's grave, bidding goodbye to them as my old house grew farther and farther with each passing second. And maybe when I get to our destination, I can ask about the peculiar silver pendant that I found at the deepest corner of the forest.

I leave my past behind, and re-write my current ending, and the lessons I've learned will forever be in my mind, as I start a brand new beginning...

Wolfy: FINISHED!

Ryuga: YOU KILLED HIS PARENTS!?

Wolfy: erm... yeah...

Ryuga: YOU *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

Wolfy: eek! Just so you guys know, Loke and Felicia have an important impact on Kyoya's past!

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	4. The New King of the Beasts!

Wolfy: O.O was the last chapter really that emotional...?

Ryuga: Well, you did MASSACRE his family so... yep. It was kinda emotional -_-"

Wolfy: bu-but! The future chapters are even more worse than chapter 3! TTΔTT

Ryuga: *shrugs* meh.

Wolfy: IM SORRY! And don't 'meh' me, you've got the most emoticons in here.

Ryuga: Emoticon?... I'm afraid to even ask...

BEYBLADE WAS NEVER MINE!

•KYOYA'S POV (again)•

"Kyoya, wake up" I faintly heard a gentle voice whisper to my ear and my eyes slowly fluttered open, quickly shutting them when bright sun light assaulted my eyes. I blinked a few times, waiting for my eyes to get accustomed to the lighting, a few seconds and they finally did. I rubbed my sleepy eyes, giving a little yawn as I did. "You're right couz, he's simply adorable." I heard a kind female voice say and when I turned to the source. I saw Loke talking to a beautiful blonde woman, her hair seemed black at the tips too, also they were both wearing armor so I guess, she's a warrior too. What's strange was her eyes, they were a beautiful amethyst but they lacked the normal shine within.

She must've noticed me staring at her eyes and smiled sadly, taking a seat next to me. "My name is Cleo Haruhi. You can call me Cleo or Haru or anything you want and yes, I'm blind dear" she gently patted my head and my eyes widened "I-Im so sorry!" Now I felt really bad for even staring. "Don't worry dear, even though I'm blind, I've got the BEST accuracy out of ALL the warriors" she winked, giving a small smile, although it did nothing to appease my guilt

"Well, I gotta go now" she stood up and patted my head one last time, then made her way to the door. "Don't take too long now alright? The king's waiting at the throne room. And Cousin Dearest" she turned to Loke, a mischievous yet serious look in her eyes "ye-yeah?" Loke stuttered out, he was sweating profusely by now "Make sure you take good care of Kyo because if ANY harm comes to him, I will PERSONALLY hunt you down and TORTURE you" I shivered, 'for a blind girl, she sure is scary'

When Haru finally closed the door, I saw Loke literally turn into mush. 'Is he really the guy who's gonna be my new dad?' I couldn't but sweat drop. "So lets go son! We can't keep the king waiting!" He smiled brightly at me, as if nothing happened and I gave an enthusiastic "Hai!" And together, we got out the room and walked towards the throne room.

As we stood just outside the throne room, I couldn't help but feel a tremendous wave of nervousness wash over me and my heart was beating so rapidly, I thought it would explode! "Ya ready?" Loke asked me and I hesitated, taking my time to sort of my thoughts. After a whole 2 minutes, I nodded, confident that I can face the king head on without doing anything to embarrass myself.

Loke slowly opened the door and there, sat at the king's royal seat was an old but strong-looking man that was probably in his early forties. He had dark brown hair underneath his crown and if I wasn't mistaken, I saw strands of white hair, signaling his oncoming old age. His dark brown eyes were serious yet there was a spec of admiration in those orbs. He was dressed in a royal robe that was the color of green and white.

'That's an unusual color for a royal' I was a bit confused, I was accustomed to the royal garbs that are of the color of gold, red or even blue. But not green... "Ah, Loke. It seems you're back from your investigation. Would you mind reporting what you have found and please do explain why this child is here" he stared at me with a mixture of interest and pity, it seems he's figured out about probably half of the story. "My King, this is Kyoya, he was found at the site of destruction and I'm sad to say this but he is the only survivor amongst his family. According to this crest, it seems the culprit is one of Nemesis's men." Loke stared straight into the king's eyes as he said this though I was unable to do the same.

"If you're ready, would you mind telling us what happened?" He used a soothing voice as if fearing that I would suddenly break down and I appreciated his thoughtfulness. I nodded, my eyes cast downward. I narrated it all again, the pain, heartbreak, my family, how they were killed.. How they were massacred...

"... I think he purposely left that crest for me to find." I ended it there. Saying that everyone in the room was angry, would be the understatement of the whole universe. They were on FIRE. "Thank you for sharing that with us. Now, I ask, what do you plan to do now? I'm willing to provide you with a proper family, if you wish." Loke stepped forward "Your Highness, we've both have agreed that I will be the one to adopt him." I nodded at that and a grin made its way to the King's face "very well. I give you both my approval" "thank you!" Both me and Loke- I mean, DAD, said at the same time.

"Although..." the King suddenly said. Me and Dad hummed in question "does Felicia know?" Oh yeah! My new Mom! "Um well.. you know... hehe" Dad scratched the back of his head in nervousness and my eyes went half-lidded, as if giving him the Are-You-Kidding-Me look. "Your Highness!" The doors slammed open revealing a Female Knight. Her armor was strange though... She didn't have any weapons what so ever, but I noticed the sharp circular blades attached to her arm. She also had straight red hair that reached her knees and determined dark green eyes.

"Felicia!" Dad exclaimed in surprise. 'Hmm? Felicia? So that means..' "Ah! Hun! I didn't expect you to be here" she walked closer to Dad, a natural grace in her every movement "um well, I kinda adopted a child... Hi name is Kyoya and his family was killed by Nmesis's men" as he finished explaining it to her, she turned to me and gave a bright smile "looks like I'm your mom now! Welcome to our family!" I gave a smile and nodded my head "tha-thank you!"

. "Felicia. What brings you here?" The King seemed intrigued with what she had to say. "Ah YES! We found him! We finally found him!" She was practically bouncing with excitement. "Who Felicia?" Dad asked, when suddenly, the doors burst open once again and Haru was standing there, a huge smile on her face. Although, right beside her was a man, he was wrapped in multiple bandages and his clothes instantly gave me the impression that he's an assassin.

"Noah! Its been years! Where have you been?! We've been searching for you for years!" The King looked ready to cry in happiness. 'Who is he?' I stared curiously at him, gazing and simply analyzing everything that I could see on the outside. Snow white hair that fell just above his shoulders and relieved ruby red eyes. "I'm sorry My King, I've disguised myself as a soldier for Nemesis these past years, gathering information. But it seems, they figured out who I am today, but luckily, I managed to escape." The King seemed proud of 'Noah' and I can't help but feel the same, though I don't understand why.

I stared some more and he seemed to have noticed my gaze. The moment our eyes made contact, his eyes widened and in a quiet voice, barely audible, he uttered "Guardian." And that's when all the occupants in the room stared wide eyed at me. 'What's wrong with being a Guardian?' Dad knelt down to my level and grasped my shoulders "I-is it true Kyoya? Are you a... a Guardian?" I nodded "I'm the Lion Guardian" when I said this, their eyes filed with wonder and amazement and Dad shouted "The Next King of the Beasts!"

•••••

Wolfy: FINISHED!

Ryuga: Next is my Pov so she's leaving you guys hanging on Kyoya's Pov

Wolfy: hehe, sorry if I'm not updating lately guys! I'm getting kinda busy each day and it SUCKS

Ryuga: Get ready for some emotional blah blah ext chapter.

Wolfy: Hmmm... which to use...? Death? Heart Break? Suicide? Murder? Lust?... Hmmmmm...

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	5. Blood Red Moon

Wolfy: this chapter is based on my OWN thoughts and pondering..

Ryuga: so basically, she's thinking about suicide and what are the possible outcomes if she tries to actually DO it.

Wolfy: enjoy. °•°

ME NO OWN BEYBLADE

_**ONE QUESTION! **__** SINCE WE ALREADY HAVE KING OF THE BEASTS AND DRAGON EMPEROR. WHICH DO YOU GUYS PREFER, PRINCE OF THE MOON OR THE SHADOW PRINCE? WHICH IS A BETTER TITLE?**_

•_**FLASHBACK•**_

_RYUGA'S POV __**(2 and a half-years-old)**_

_I walked the streets of Regios with caution and envy for all the children. They all looked so happy, so content. So Loved by their parents... While I, had nothing but Hatred and Anger directed at me. I'm a Mistake. A failure. A worthless child. Though I didn't mind, I've already accepted this as my fate. My fate to be a slave to my 'parents' and their 'friends'._

_They usually ordered me to make them food, clean the house or any type of chore that they don't like doing. I didn't have any friends since we live near the forest, away from everyone else except THEIR'friends'. Normally, I love the living near the forest, especially when its Sunrise. It gives me a sense of peace, even if it was merely temporary. The sweet symphony of the birds perched on the branches of the ancient oak trees, the gentle rustling of leaves in the cool morning breeze, the soft footsteps of the wildlife and of course, the perfect view of the sunrise that I watch in a nearby hill._

_But... With every anticipated sunrise, there is also the dreaded nightfall. 'Mom and Dad' brings their friends home and that's when my nightmare begins. They touch me, kiss me, grope me, lick me, they Taint me and I couldn't even do a thing to stop it. No matter how loud I am, nobody will ever hear my bloodcurdling screams. It happens every single day, becoming a repeating routine every night. I know, its a lot of trauma for a 2-and-a-half-year-old.. But... I didn't hate their friends. I hated my 'parents' instead. I viewed them with fear, distrust, hatred, anger and of course, Disgust._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts as I bumped into someone. I fell on my butt and the man turned around, immediately helping me up "Sorry, and thanks" he nodded and my curiosity was peaked when I noticed a lot of people gathered around something happening. "What's going on here, sir?" It didn't take me much effort to fake politeness and sincerity, the skill was extremely refined by my lifestyle. "Oh this?" He pointed to the crowd and I noticed his eyes dull ever so slightly. "A guy committed suicide. Says, he chopped himself up. Legs, arms and the finishing blow, the head. I'm amazed nobody heard him scream" I nodded, absorbing the information and analyzing it_

_'Suicide... I've always wanted to try it. To just kill myself and just let go of everything. Problems, 'Family', and even Life itself. I mean, no one will miss me, no one will mourn for me, no one will even remember me... I wonder what my so-called parents will do. Will they be happy? Angry? Or just indifferent? I don't think they'll be sad at all. They'll be happy cause their good-for-nothing son is finally gone from this world and they won't have to worry about extra expenses anymore. Or maybe they'll be angry, cause they'll have to spend money for my funeral, when I'm nothing more than trash and a useless waste of space to them. But then again, they don't have to. They can just dump my body somewhere and leave me to rot or burn me. No one will even care or notice. I don't have friends, other relatives or even a REAL family. But... Suicide is the easy way out and I don't want that. I don't want to look weak by succumbing to temptation. I don't want to easily... Give up...'_

_I stared up at the sky, my big amber eyes widening when I noticed the time 'I HAVE TO GET HOME!' I ran as fast as my legs could go, dreading the punishment that I'll receive this time. 'What could it be this time..? Whips? Chains? Slaps? Punches? Why now?! All hope for a decent day tomorrow is extinguished now!' Tomorrow is actually my official 3rd Birthday and unlike other children who experience parties or wish for extravagant items. I just want a fairly decent day. Minor beatings and complete disregard for my presence, that's all I want._

_After a few minutes, I'm finally 'home'. I stared and tried to regain my breath, fearing for the worst. I slowly opened the door, and immediately, a fist connected to my face. I crashed to the ground, instinctively placing my arms in front of my face. I could already taste my blood. "YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD! YOU DARE COME HOME LATE WHEN WE SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU THAT TODAY IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!" I didn't dare cry as dad's foot repeatedly hit my aching body._

_'It hurts... It Hurts... I-It Hu-Hurts!' "n-no more... please..." I begged weakly and the kicks and stomps only got stronger and harder. "Hun! Don't hurt him too much. Remember, he's the guys' favorite 'toy'" I shivered at the word. I managed to raise myself into a sitting position and apologize, despite the aching numbness that I felt. "I-Im sorry.. I-It wo-wont happen a-again.." Dad only glared harder at me, but considered letting me off the hook. For NOW at least._

_"Get inside you piece of shit! The others are gonna arrive soon" My mom shrieked at me and I did my best to stand up, wincing as I felt the tender spots get agitated. I limped inside the house, giving my greatest effort to actually make to my room. Once I was safely inside, I plopped down on my bed, taking a quick rest before I tended to my wounds. 'I hate my life...'_

_**NIGHT TIME (pedophilia warning)_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I heard the bustling crowd downstairs and I knew that it was time... time for HELL. "RYUGA!" The moment I heard dad shout, I hurried downstairs and came face to face with a masked man. Well, all of them were, it was for 'security' purposes. "Son." Mom literally, spat out the word, as if it was poison and gave an obviously fake smile. "Now, do as you wish with him but do it in the woods. Cause when you're done, just dump him anymore. We have NO use for him." My eyes widened at dad's words and I turned to run. Before I got too far, a pair of strong arms restrained me._

_He literally dragged me towards the woods, me screaming and wailing all throughout the journey. I tried my hardest to get away, though it was far too late... "stay still kid!" He slapped me in the face as he pinned me to the ground, his body weight almost crushing my tiny body. "N-NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed and thrashed, having a great disadvantage due to my age. After that... Well, I'll leave that to your imaginations..._

_**MORNING**_

_I groaned, my body aching all over and my mind completely hazy. I managed to sit up, rubbing my head in the process 'guess its my birthday. Happy Birthday to-' When I fully opened my eyes, they immediately widened. It was completely dark. "How can it still be night?!" I couldn't go back home but I cant stay here either! It was frustrating!_

_I suddenly froze. I heard someone... someone crying! I strained my ears, focusing hard on finding the location of the sound. 'Why is there someone crying? Could she be lost?' I involuntarily raised my head, coming face to face with "Blood Red Moon..." the words passed through my lips, the urgency of the situation washing over my body. 'Someone crying in the presence of the Blood Red Moon could only mean..,'_

_I ran. Towards the source of the sound, willing my legs to go faster and faster. Everyone knows it... Every single living thing, be it animals, plants, or humans know the significance and symbolization of the Blood Red Moon. As I reached the center of the forest, I finally saw __**her**__..._

_At the middle of the clearing, illuminated by the Moon's vibrant, scarlet glow, sat a girl. Tears of Blood is running down her pale face, an Onyx Dragon lay beside her. It... It was the Dragon Empress..._

Wolfy: Finished!

Ryuga: *sulking* stupid pedos.. die die die die

Wolfy: -_-" o... kay...

_**ONE QUESTION! SINCE WE ALREADY HAVE KING OF THE BEASTS AND DRAGON EMPEROR. WHICH DO YOU GUYS PREFER, PRINCE OF THE MOON OR THE SHADOW PRINCE? WHICH IS A BETTER TITLE?**_

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
